


A Perfect Life

by lifegivingwords



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/pseuds/lifegivingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home from a long day at work, Harry revels in the home he has created with Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/gifts).



> Hopefully, this checks off most of your fluff boxes. It was a joy to write and I hope you like it!

Harry sighs heavily as his cab comes to a stop outside his house. Before exiting, he takes a few seconds to stare at the windows of his home, which are blazing with a warm welcome. It had been a long, hard day at work and all Harry wants is a stiff drink and a soft bed, in that order. Hopefully Eggsy will understand his tardiness and not be too angry, though his husband is a stickler for promptness.

 

Gathering his briefcase and tightening his scarf, he braces himself against the winter cold and steps out of the cab. With a quick tap of his umbrella against the door, the cab glides off down the snow-dusted street to return to HQ. Left standing alone on the frozen pavement, Harry soaks in his Christmas decorated front door. Two weeks before, they took a family outing to purchase a tree and some decorations that were more children friendly than the ones Harry has had for years. He chuckles to himself as he thinks about Eggsy’s _atrocious_ taste in Christmas decorations.

 

oooOooo

 

“Harry! This reindeer’s _nose_ lights up! We’ve got to put it on the roof for Daisy. Oh! Look at these Grinch decorations. Do you think they will scare her? Maybe we should just go for solid colors like pink and green, maybe some red and blue? I love this so much! Christmas is awesome!”

 

oooOooo

 

After seeing the monstrosity Eggsy joyfully created inside their home, Harry demanded Eggsy let him decorate the outside. Generously, Eggsy acquiesced which is why Harry is staring at a tasteful evergreen wreath with a nice red bow instead of a large Santa head that sticks it’s tongue out when you ring the bell. _Eggsy, honestly._

 

Grinning at his _exceptional_ decorating eye (“Eggsy, the butterflies are art.” “No, Harry. They are weird.”) he unlocks the door and steps into…madness.

 

oooOooo

 

“Daisy Unwin! You are not allowed to open your presents until Christmas!” Eggsy says with horror.

 

He had left the little girl for two seconds while he took their dinner dishes to the kitchen and, in that small window of time, she had ripped into one of her presents under the tree.

 

When he grabs at the box before she can fully undo the wrapping, Daisy bolts with JB hot on her heels.

 

“You little imp! Get back here!” he says and goes running after both the criminals.

 

Of course that is the exact moment Harry gets home. The poor man is obviously exhausted and can only stare in apparent amazement as a 3-year-old runs screaming down the hall with a barking pug and a frowning Eggsy close behind.

 

“Uncle Harry!” Daisy squeals as she takes a running leap into Harry’s arms. Harry is forced to drop everything to nimbly snatch her small body out of the air and prevent her from falling face first on the floor.

 

Eggsy winces as the briefcase thuds dully on the hardwood and JB topples over it to land in a heap at Harry’s feet. Even though he is startled, Harry quickly recovers and squeezes Daisy close.

 

“Good evening my lovely flower. You seem to be in trouble,” he says with a chuckle.

 

Content now that she is safe from Eggsy in _her_ Harry’s arms, Daisy rests her head on Harry’s broad shoulder and grins slyly at her brother. Manfully resisting the urge to stick his tongue out, Eggsy comes closer to give harry a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Welcome home, love. You look like you had a rough day.”

 

Expertly settling Daisy on his hip, Harry returns the skimpy cheek kiss with a warmer, longer one on Eggsy’s lips.

 

“Hello, my dear. Today was certainly not a good day, but a visit from Miss Daisy makes it a better one.”

 

Taking the unspoken hint, Eggsy directs his attention back to his sister and frowns once again.

 

“Daisy. Tell Uncle Harry why you are in trouble,” he says.

 

At Harry’s raised eyebrow Daisy buries her head in his chest and refuses to look at either adult.

 

“What could our perfect little flower possibly do?” Harry asks and almost laughs out loud at Eggsy’s incredulous look.

 

“Honestly, Harry. She decided it would be a good idea to open her presents early. Even after we told her they were for Christmas morning,” Eggsy explains with frustration apparent in his voice.

 

Nodding his head Harry glances over at the clock and is shocked at the late hour.

 

“Well, that is something we can discuss in the morning. I do believe it is someone’s bedtime. Daise, would you like Eggsy to give you your bath and story?”

 

Raising her head to glare at her brother, she violently shakes her head and clings even tighter to Harry’s neck.

 

“Well, that settles that. Let me take my coat off and then I’ll help get you ready for bed,” he says.

 

Brushing his hand across Eggsy’s tight shoulders in silent comfort, Harry quickly sheds his coat along with his other winter attire and runs up the stairs with Daisy to start her nightly routine. He grins when he hears Eggsy mutter ‘he’s always her favorite’ as he picks up Harry’s dropped briefcase and places it on the entry table.

 

oooOooo

 

Forty-five minutes later found Eggsy curled up on the couch with a snoring JB, a steaming cup of tea, and a worn copy of _Sense & Sensibility. _He has changed from his normal daywear into a comfortable pair of worm pajama bottoms and a shirt so worn it has holes in the neckband, and he cuddles up under a thick plaid blanket.  Hearing the heavy, descending footsteps of his husband, he replaces his bookmark when he sees Harry clear the final stair. Harry has changed into pajamas as well and the man looks so cuddly and warm Eggsy grins with contentment.

 

“I left your dinner on a plate in the oven and there is hot water for tea,” he calls out softly.

 

Soon Harry is seated on the couch with a full plate and half-empty mug that proudly declares ‘I Love Jane Austen.’ After long moments of quiet Eggsy asks, “So, how did bedtime go?”

 

Snorting a little bit Harry replies, “Well, I may have scared her for life, but she shouldn’t be opening any more presents.”

 

Shooting up from his relaxed position Eggsy gasps, “what did you do?”

 

Instead of immediately answering, Harry quickly returns his plate to the kitchen and refills his beloved mug. Once back on the couch, he pulls Eggsy closer and cuddles up under the offered blanket.

 

“I simply told her a bedtime story about the curious little girl who decided to open her Christmas presents early. Sadly, she didn’t realize that every gift she opened early meant that Santa took away one of his gifts for her and replaced it with coal. So on Christmas morning the poor little girl was devastated that she had no fun presents to open, only hard, cold lumps of coal.”

 

Halfway through Harry’s dramatic retelling of Daisy’s bedtime story, Eggsy bursts out laughing and giggles all the way through to the end.

 

“Oh, Harry Hart. You evil, evil man. It’s no wonder I love you so much. That was downright brilliant that was.”

 

Laughing along with Eggsy, Harry sinks lower into the couch and closes his eyes. He hums in pleasure when Eggsy begins to gently massage his shoulders and temples.

 

“It was a bad day to be Arthur,” he says quietly. “We lost contact with Bors after he took down his mark and for seven hours the man was MIA until his glasses finally came back online. The mark’s security force had somehow gotten a hold of him and beat him to a bloody pulp, but thankfully they left him alive. Even with all that, I am happy to say the mission was a success.”

 

“Is he on his way home?” Eggsy asks just as quietly. He knows how much Harry hates it when agents are hurt. He sees everyone under his command as his responsibility and he never rests comfortably unless he knows his agents are safe.

 

“Yes. His plane landed about an hour before I left. All is well and every agent will be home during the holidays which is a great accomplishment considering the normal state of the world.”

 

Feeling guilty for the madness Harry had to endure after  a day like that, he places soft kisses along Harry’s hairline.

 

“I’m sorry it was so chaotic when you got home. Daisy has been a little pill all day and the little imp took advantage of my leaving the room to create chaos. I’m sure you just wanted to fall into bed and instead you had a screaming child jump in your arms.”

 

oooOooo

 

Harry thinks about the unexpected turn his night took. Though Eggsy is right  about him wanting to sleep, there is nothing to be sorry for. Daisy is always a joy to be around, even when she is cranky.

 

“You know, I was thinking about having a drink and then going straight to bed. However, I honestly preferred the madness. Every moment I get to spend with you and our flower makes me a happier man. And I will not deny that it was marvelous fun to ‘punish’ Daisy for her transgression. She is such a delight,” he finally says in response to Eggsy’s apology.

 

“A delight I can’t wait to turn back over to Mum tomorrow,” Eggsy mutters darkly.

 

“Come on love, it’s our bedtime as well, “ Harry laughs.

 

oooOooo

 

Slowly the house settles down and a soothing quiet permeates every room. Doing a final check to secure the house and turn off the various strands of Christmas lights Eggsy has placed everywhere, the two men smile at the sight in Daisy’s room. Bathed in the warm glow of the night-light, they can see JB snuggled up close to Daisy’s sleeping form and the arm Daisy has flung over the pug’s back. The two are always inseparable when the little one comes to visit which is common occurrence.

 

“Goodness, they are certainly cute. Even if they are little devils,” Eggsy says.

 

“It’s that famous Unwin charm,” Harry agrees, quietly laughing when Eggsy pinches his side.

 

Later that night as Eggsy softly snores beside him, Harry studies his husband in the moon’s reflection through the window. _Who needs alcohol to handle the ugliness in the world when you have a husband like Eggsy Hart?_

 

“God, my life is perfect,” he mumbles as he succumbs to sleep himself.

 

oooOooo

 

The next morning a cold pug nose being shoved in his face wakes him and he grabs the small little girl feet that come dangerously close to his groin. Blearily looking over at Eggsy, he can’t help but smile at the disgruntled expression on his husband’s face.

 

“Get up, Eggsy! Up, Uncle Harry!” Daisy practically screams.

 

“Daisy, love, it is still quiet time remember? So please use your whisper voice,” Eggsy says with a scratchy throat.

 

 “Eggsy, the sun’s awake so I’m awake, and I’m hungry. JB is too, he told me,” Daisy says in her ‘whisper’ voice. Though there is not much difference in her whisper voice and a full volume shout.

 

“Yeah, Eggsy the sun’s awake so she’s awake,” Harry can’t resist saying. He knows Eggsy wants to shoot himself at the number of Frozen references Daisy uses on a daily basis. It probably wasn’t a good idea to buy that movie for Christmas last year, but oh well.

 

Oomph! Harry grins as Eggsy takes a pillow and slams it on his head in retaliation.

_Yes,_ he thinks. _My life is just perfect._


End file.
